


Chase

by Trychtopus



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Chases, F/M, Hiding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trychtopus/pseuds/Trychtopus
Summary: Tora ropes Poppy into running from the police and rewards her cardio with a little exercise of his own.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	Chase

Cardio was becoming a common theme, Poppy reflected, whenever Tora was around.

Her breath burned in her chest as she scampered behind him, marveling as always at his ability to move so quickly for so long despite his filthy smoking habit. He paused for a few precious seconds and she sucked in a breath to scold him before they were off again, his hand tight around her wrist, and she wished for a moment that she had just a little bit of his ability--and willingness--to cuss the paint off a wall. Maybe it wasn’t really that he was in shape and instead that his legs were four miles long, she pondered as they continued running, but whatever it was, she vowed to stop skipping gym days with Erdene from here on out. Her life apparently depended on it.

She could still pick out the distant calls from the policemen chasing after them, though she was surprised to hear that the distance between them was  _ growing  _ as they continued to evade them. The concept of running away from law enforcement was so new and bizarre and completely horrifying to her that she refused to allow herself to think about it while they were still actively fleeing, but judging from the man who was currently dragging her along, it was absolutely  _ not  _ his first rodeo. It was yet another quality about the stoic bodyguard that intrigued and terrified her, and she was so overwhelmed by all of it that at this point that she was quickly becoming convinced it was probably not in her best interests to ask at all.

Without warning, she felt herself yanked into a small nook in between buildings, scarcely large enough for Tora himself let alone  _ both  _ of them. At long last, his hand let go of her wrist to nudge her gently along, deeper into the darkness of the alleyway, until they were both ensconced in inky blackness. Tora’s body towered over her, nearly eclipsing her with his sheer size, and she stared pointedly ahead at the spot where his heartbeat bounced in his chest while he kept a lookout. The alleyway smelled of urine and trash and the scent of it clung to the insides of her nostrils like a plague. Despite knowing that it would mean certain death, she still found herself tempted to bury her face into the heaving chest in front of her in an attempt to stave off the atmosphere.

They were both breathing hard; Poppy wasn’t sure how long or how far they had been running, but it made her feel better than it should have that he was as winded as she was. He’d braced his forearms against the brick wall on either side of her and stood stock-still for a moment, listening and watching like a dog that caught scent of the fox. Her heart was in her throat, driven by near-pure terror, until the man finally turned to her with a little smirk and pressed a finger to his lips.  _ Shhhh. _ His eyes glittered with the danger and the excitement of it, and it was everything Poppy could do to stop herself from planting a knee directly into his groin.

She glared at him furiously.  _ You’re actually  _ enjoying _ this, aren’t you? _ She tried desperately to communicate her panic to him with her eyes, torn between following his instructions to keep quiet and yelling for the authorities to come and rescue her, when something skittered across the top of her foot. Whether it was the deep breath she sucked in to scream or the look that must have made it to her face, she wasn’t sure, but it somehow generated a perfect storm of events: 

Tora clamped one of his enormous hands over her mouth and scooped her body into his opposite arm to pin her against the wall, simultaneously silencing her and rescuing her from whatever had decided she made a good target for filth. Before she had a chance to realize just how his body felt pressed against hers, the cops finally caught up to where they’d lost them and paused, waving their flashlights frantically and screaming to each other. Poppy secured her legs around Tora’s waist and froze, dizzy from the heat and the weight of his fingers pressed against her nose and mouth. She shifted weakly to try and breathe, surprised when he not only lifted his hand, but used the very same one to smooth her sweaty bangs away from her face.

Seconds crawled past like an eternity before the frantic footsteps outside of the alleyway continued on, echoing quietly under the soundtrack of the city nightlife.

For a moment, the surrealism of the situation overwhelmed her; a surge of emotions swarmed violently in her belly like a kicked hornet nest. Of all of the things she tried to latch on to, she surprised both of them by bubbling out a weak laugh, a desperate chuckle strangled by the intensity of the situation. It triggered a chain reaction in the man still pinning her body to the wall as effortlessly as he did anything else, and she watched in amazement, even through her own laughter, as he chuckled under his breath. His teeth were pearly white and straight behind full, smirking lips, and she found herself unable to stop staring at them. 

Before long, he looked back to her, ensnaring her within his honey-colored gaze while they sobered. Finally able to breathe again, she willed her heartbeat to slow as she panted quietly, only now noticing that she was trembling from the adrenaline rush of it all. “I think,” she gasped, quickly becoming more and more aware of how his body felt between her thighs and the size of the forearm just on the fringe of her peripheral vision, “I think the coast is clear now.”

His voice, husky and deep in her ear, as he answered her privately, “I think you’re right, sweetheart.”

Neither of them moved.

Tora’s tattoo was peeking up over the hem of his collar, tantalizing her with its black ink lying stark against sweaty olive skin. It was the first time, Poppy realized, that she really had a chance to see a tattoo up close and personal. Forgetting entirely about their situation with temptation staring her in the face, she lowered one of her arms from where they’d wrapped themselves around his neck in terror and reached out, running two fingertips along the spot where the faded black ink blended with the color of his naked flesh. She wasn’t sure  _ why  _ she was surprised that the colored area felt no different from the parts of him that were untouched, and the way that the muscles contained within rippled with power underneath her caress brought a deep blush to her face. 

“Ya always go around touchin’ people without their permission, or is that special for me?”

She jumped.

He was staring at her, always intense,  _ always  _ intimidating, but instead of the usual flight response she felt within her body at the man’s gaze, this time it thrilled her--the scent of him surrounded her and as she found herself unable to break away from his defiant, playful eyes, she found that somewhere along the way, her apprehension around him had apparently blended quite thoroughly with a different, more exciting feeling altogether. 

“S-sorry, I just--”

Her hand was caught within his; he was  _ always  _ finding reasons to hold onto her, she noticed. This time, however, he simply moved her hand up to the side of his neck and covered the emblem there with her tiny palm, pressing his own over top of hers as if to imprint it upon her. His pulse was wild beneath her hand, fluttering like a bird, and she couldn’t resist smoothing the pad of her thumb over his throat where a bead of sweat had begun to trail languidly down toward his collar bones. It frustrated her distantly that she always found herself speechless around the man, irritated that he had that sort of power over her without trying, but as he let go of her hand and shifted so that his forearms could lift her body up away from the wall and into his own, she found herself quickly abandoning the irritation for something she’d never felt for anyone else before.

It felt strange looking down at him as he held her.

“Ya heart’s still pounding, sweetheart,” he murmured, his stare having softened into something much less terrifying. “What’s the matter, never run from the cops before?”

She snorted, mustering a glare at him. “You’re bad for my health, you know that?”

“Dunno about that,” he made a show of hefting her weight in his arms, “seems to me like you get more exercise around me than ya do at work.”

“I would strangle you if my hands could fit around your neck.”

“Wouldn’t be the first that tried, sweetheart.” 

He lowered her gently, waiting for her feet to plant themselves on the ground. Poppy flapped at her clothing, unable to entirely shake the feeling of the smell of the alley sticking to her. She was curious to find that she was feeling a little disappointed, though over  _ what _ , she couldn’t quite ascertain. The man in front of her had just roped her into fleeing from law enforcement, trapped her in a disgusting crawlspace in the bad side of town, and  _ nearly  _ called her fat, and yet as the warmth of his arms around her slowly relinquished its hold on her body, she felt strangely empty. It wasn’t until she turned to leave that he pulled her back against him, arm around her waist like an anchor. His breath was hot on the back of her neck when he leaned in to whisper to her and it sent a legion of goosebumps across her body.

“This area’s no good for a girl like you,” his voice crept like tendrils of lust down her back and she shivered, too distracted by the way he spoke to her to feel the grin that he pressed against her head, “so make sure ya stick close to me, got it?”

“Wh-where are we going?”

“Back to the car.” He didn’t have to include the word “obviously”, but Poppy could hear it in his voice anyway and rolled her eyes. Again, his hand around her wrist, gentle this time as he led her out of the alleyway. With the imminent chase over with, she finally had the chance to actually take in her surroundings, though she immediately regretted doing so. When she had dreamed of coming to the city, she'd imagined sky scrapers and clean streets and people brimming with drive and optimism; what she was looking at, however, was a dead pigeon underneath lewd graffiti.

She wondered for a moment just how much time Tora spent in these sorts of places to look so comfortable moving through them. The implication made her shudder.

Poppy followed obediently, careful to stay close to her guide's back as instructed, as she very quickly came to recognize what she was pretty sure he'd been talking about. While they didn't pass many people on their route back, the men they walked by leered at her suggestively and made her skin crawl, and the women eyed her like painted predators from where they perched, ready for their next John. She was beyond certain that without him there, she wouldn't have made it out of there remotely unscathed, and yet again she found herself grateful for his strange way of helping.

Even if, she grumbled to herself, he was usually the reason she got  _ into _ trouble in the first place.

He'd said nothing the entire way back, though whether it was because he was concentrating on escorting her or because he seemed to waver indiscriminately between speaking freely and dead silence, she couldn't tell. He'd parked illegally as usual, sandwiching his car in a dead end alley between two high rises. They'd been on their way to meet Quincey at a conference when shots had broken out nearby, and before she'd even had a moment to react, Tora had grabbed her and began to run. She wasn't entirely sure why the police had followed him and she was even less excited to ask him to explain it to her.

For now, he had ensured her safety, and that was enough. Besides, it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to forget the way he'd lifted her up as if she were weightless, or the way he had smelled when they waited with held breath, heady with testosterone and adrenaline. She watched him pat his pocket briefly before he fished out a crushed pack of cigarettes, dug a bent white cylinder from the soft pack and lit it with a smoky sigh.

For such a dirty habit, he sure had a way of making it look delicious.

Tora leaned against the hood of his car and looked at her, arms crossed and face neutral. When she'd first met him, the look he was giving her scared the living daylights out of her. As she had gotten used to him, though, she'd come to find that it was more of an invitation than anything. Dusting her hands on her clothing and mirroring him, she ventured to accept.

"Are you hurt?"

She blinked at the question. "I don't think so?"

"Come here." He held his hand out to her and cradled hers gently when she offered it. Instead of mimicking his earlier actions, he instead turned it over between his, scrutinizing her for any indication that--

She stared at him. He was making sure that  _ he  _ hadn't injured her when he'd grabbed her. It was impossible, she'd come to learn, to interrupt him when he slipped into this mode, and so Poppy simply talked while he checked her over. "Running from the cops is a felony, you know."

"Misdemeanor for you," the words were quiet, almost absentminded as he continued to manipulate her joints and scrutinized her for any indication that she'd been hurt. His cigarette bobbed gently between his lips while he worked and she turned her face away from it, uncomfortable but unwilling to ask him to stop. Soon enough, he was satisfied with her integrity and leaned away from her to take a final drag, flicking the butt off and away from where they stood. "Besides, ya had fun, right?"

" _ Fun!? _ "

He smirked, barely discernible to most but she'd learn to read him like a billboard by now. "I guess I couldn't tell from the way ya legs were wrapped around me-"

She growled, balling her fists at her sides and glaring at him, wishing desperately that she had the courage to smack him. "You have a really weird way of flirting with a girl, you know that?" 

He raised an eyebrow. She continued.

"First you take that humiliating picture of me, then you practically stalk me, _then_ you make me run from the _police_ when somebody probably _died_ \--" She took a deep breath and tried to steady her temper, but the words tumbled from her lips in a flood. "And you have the _audacity_ to ask me if I had _fun_?"

He watched her in silence as she stomped up to him, fire in her eyes despite her hands trembling. She was stunning when she was angry, a rare sight in someone who was normally so submissive around him. Her cheeks were flush with the effort of restraining herself and he wondered, just briefly, if she actually would try to strangle him. He toyed with the idea of letting her just for the laugh. Her eyes were glittering in the muted hues of the city and her lips were damp from the effort of yelling at him.

"You're so fucking hot when you're mad at me, sweetheart."

The shock in her eyes was  _ nearly  _ enough to offset the glare she still aimed at him. "I will  _ fight _ you, and I swear I will  _ find a way to win. _ "

"Maybe if you ask me nicely, I'll show ya how." Before she could respond, he reached behind her and hooked a thumb into the belt loop of her jeans, pressing her firmly against him and tilting her chin with his other hand. "Now where were we?"

"Wh-what? Where--"

He slipped a finger up and over her lips, then dropped his head, allowing his bottom lip to brush her ear while he whispered. "You talk too fuckin' much." Before she could stop him, he slid his hands down her body and gripped the backs of her thighs so he could turn them easily, planting her body onto the hood of his car. They were nearly right back where they'd started, with her thighs clinging to his waist, only this time her heart was pounding not from fear, but from the way his fingers trailed their way up her legs with treacherous patience. 

Poppy  _ could _ stop him; she at least knew that much. As brutish as Tora could be, he had never actually insisted on forcing her to do anything she'd properly said no to. As with everything else, she noticed, she was having a hard time actually denying him much of anything, and this was no different. She watched as he supported her with one strong hand at her back, walking his fingertips up the rest of her body until he took her firmly, but gently, by the chin. 

It wasn't until he tilted her face away from him so that he could nibble at her earlobe that she decided she really had no desire to tell him to stop at all.

Her body quivered while he worked her with his teeth and his tongue, taking advantage of the distraction to press her body down until she lie there against the hood like a lamb served to him for dinner. She considered reminding him that they were in public, then promptly thought better of it when his fingers slid inside of her panties to tease her. She gasped, subconsciously opening her legs a touch wider to allow him better access, and chewed her lip to stifle the groan that almost followed.

"T-Tora, we're in  _ public _ \--" she sucked in a hard breath as he slid his finger inside of her, working her patiently as if she'd said nothing at all. His other hand hiked up her skirt a bit, balling the fabric into his enormous fist while he kept a slow pace, until moments later, Poppy's head fell back in pleasure when a second finger joined the first. 

He smirked at her, privately delighted with how  _ easily _ she responded to him, no matter the torture. Her body was clay beneath him and he manipulated it expertly, drinking in the sight of her milky skin and the way her fingers clenched against the hood of his car. It wasn't their first time, but it had been long enough to begin to forget the subtle nuances of how she surrendered to him so fully, and as the juices from her body began to drip down the backs of his knuckles, he growled under his breath, impatient and aroused.

"I'm gonna fuck you right here," he murmured to her, sliding her panties down her legs in a smooth motion. As he'd expected, she began to protest only to have her panties shoved partway into her mouth. He followed the gag with a slick finger pressed against her lips and leaned in, his whisper thick with desire: "Be a good girl for me, sweetheart." 

She nodded and watched with anticipation as the man who so deliciously terrified her unfastened his pants, grunting with relief when his enormous erection finally sprung free. It was a wonder the man never wore any underwear, she mused, but had little time to contemplate it before he was teasing her with the head of his dick instead of his fingers. She was soaking wet with anticipation, allowing him to glide himself effortlessly through her pink folds until he finally sheathed himself in her fully. 

"God--" he grunted, his body shivering at the feeling of being completely surrounded by tight, slick silk. " _ Fuck _ , I forgot how tight you are." Instead of his usual desire to take his time, he couldn't resist the temptation to hike her hips up a bit further and led into a punishing pace, still reeling from the rush of the chase and how unnervingly beautiful she had looked in the shadows of the alley. He'd owe her one to be sure, allowing himself this rare moment of selfishness, but Tora always paid his debts. 

He'd pay this one with interest.

As much strength as he could keep to his thrusting, he was careful not to meet her body as often, keeping their little tryst as quiet as he could. Poppy was spread before him, saturated with pleasure, biting down hard on the little slip of cotton he knew she would need to stay silent. He wished desperately that he could hear her scream his name, but the girl's shyness was overwhelming and he knew she'd likely get cold feet if she let loose and gave away their position, and so he continued his frantic pace as it was, settling for what he could get 

He didn't often bed women, and certainly not without protection, but between his adrenaline-fueled desperation and his assurance that, like everything else about her, Poppy's body was clean, he grit his teeth against the unmuted feeling of her walls sliding around his manhood. He wouldn't last much longer and he scarcely cared, desperate to find some sort of relief before they continued on.

Poppy shifted, trying her best to focus on what Tora was doing but growing increasingly uncomfortable with the lip of the hood scoop pressing into her back. She didn't want to interrupt him when he was so close; he was so beautiful like this, so wild and untamed and vulnerable, and so she sat up and clamped her legs around him, drawing him into a heated kiss that sent lightning through her body. He grunted, pulling himself from her body and planting his feverish forehead against the side of her neck as he came, pumping himself furiously and shooting thick streams of pearly white out over the ground. 

She cradled him for a moment, savoring the way he moved his mouth across her skin in relieved, delicious kisses. Poppy spat out her panties and held them awkwardly in one hand while she ran her fingers through his hair with the other, surprised when he plucked the white cotton from her fist without looking and simply chucked them over his shoulder, discarded.

"Underwear is expensive, you know." 

He sighed and leaned back, gesticulating broadly to the car she still sat on. "You think this shit is cheap?"

She grinned at him. "Guess that's two things you owe me, then."

As expected, he clenched his jaw against the taunt and Poppy giggled, sliding down from the hood and wrapping her arms around him, knowing it still made him mildly uncomfortable to experience platonic contact. In return, he planted one of his massive hands against her face and pried her off of him, shaking his head as he followed up by putting himself back together. "Get in, we're getting out of here."

"Can we get a snack on the way home?"

"I swear to god all women want to do is fuck, eat, and nap."

"Tora!"

The sounds of two car doors shutting echoed throughout the night, muting the playful argument in favor of an engine roaring to life.


End file.
